


I think I'm in love

by FanficsandFeelings



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: I'm sorry I know nothing about fighting, It looks cool in my head I promise, My First Fanfic, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsandFeelings/pseuds/FanficsandFeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot where Dick Grayson high key loves it when someone can kick his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm in love

So you got caught. Not a big deal. Being a superhero was hard and after all, you were new. At least it was one of the good guys. 

You were better off by yourself, you didn't need a team or a partner. But in the way your life so often decides to mess with you, you ended being bribed into giving the team of overrated sidekicks, commonly known as Young Justice to the public, a good sporting chance.

To be honest you were really only here because you were promised a costume upgrade and you secretly loved Wonder Woman, whom you hadn’t met yet but wanted to see. You’d wondered idly to yourself if she’d take a selfie with you or sign your shirt or something. Yes, it was a silly notion but she was the only reason you took up this whole hero gig anyway.

You were kind of annoyed actually, so the big bad bat caught you and convinced (bribed) you to give the team a chance, then abandoned you the second you got here? You didn’t care that the Gotham was in danger. Gotham was always in danger. You thought that he could take five minutes out of his schedule to properly get you settled in the tower, but all you got was an introduction to the team and a warning that training was in five minutes. It was rude, really.

Five minutes later, in the training room, you figured that your new team had caught on to the fact that you were what some people would call “abrasive” because Robin was the only one with enough guts to volunteer himself up to be your partner. You were a little pissed at the fact you had to go in pairs, you already told Batman that you didn’t play well with others, this was just unnecessary. Teamwork just seemed like another word for cruel and unusual punishment. You stared blankly at Robin waiting for him to say something because you sure as hell weren’t going to break the silence.

“Look, it’s your first session, I promise I won’t hurt you too badly,” Robin said, with a boyish smile gracing his face. A botched attempt to be charming no doubt, all it succeeded in doing was making you even more pissed.

Who did he think he was? You didn’t need him to go easy on you. The villains weren’t going to go easy on you, so why should he?

You just raised your eyebrow in reply, a silent challenge.

He seemed cocky, sure that he was going to take you down. He probably hadn’t been expecting a challenge. People often seemed to underestimate you, not expecting such a small person to be as strong as you were. It was as frustrating as it was fortunate, you always had the element of surprise on your side.

That’s when he attacked, trying to use the height he had over you against you. You ducked out of the way at the last minute, moving behind him and kicking him in the back of his legs, right behind the knee before he had a chance to regain his balance. He tried to swing around and hit you but you grabbed his arm and used his force against him before bringing him to the ground and pinning him down.

Robin seemed a little shell-shocked, just laying there on the ground, staring at you like just told him you saw batman breakdancing naked on the way in. 

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you too much?” you were looking down at Robin now, a satisfied smirk plastered on you face. 

You turned away from him and walked out of the training room feeling smug and all too happy with yourself. From your right, you heard Kid Flash break down with laughter and when you looked over he was doubled over, clutching at his stomach. 

“Dude you should see your face right now, she totally kicked your ass!” 

“Wally?”

“Yeah, bro?”

“I think I’m in love.”


End file.
